<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Belong by AllAloneinSpaceAndTime (Bird_of_Prey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052134">To Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/AllAloneinSpaceAndTime'>AllAloneinSpaceAndTime (Bird_of_Prey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Старые работы (2015-2018) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Drama, F/F, POV, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/AllAloneinSpaceAndTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Старые работы (2015-2018) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I don’t want to belong</em><br/>
<em>To you, to anyone</em>
</p><p>Зайди на чай.</p><p>Мы с тобой с раннего детства не разлей вода. Ничего удивительного, что в итоге наша дружба переросла во что-то гораздо большее. По-другому и быть не могло.</p><p>Макс и Хлоя.</p><p>Хлоя и Макс.</p><p>Кто мог знать, что все так обернется? Что мы с тобой, два дурных подростка, задротка с полароидом и больная на голову панк-дива, будем сидеть на кухне в очередном хостеле на пути в Сиэтл и пить дешевый чай, как ебаные леди, когда город, где мы родились и выросли, снесло этим чертовым торнадо?</p><p>Зайди на чай.</p><p>Выйди наконец-то из комнаты, Макс, прекрати винить себя в том, что произошло, твоей вины тут нет. Это все сука карма, судьба, вселенная, мироздание, как хочешь, так и зови, этот торнадо, твои способности — все из-за нее, этой сволочи. Я это знаю.</p><p>Я, конечно, тоже сволочь. Знаю. Привыкла. Я не буду жалеть о том, что случилось. Ты сделала выбор. Любое решение в тот момент было бы неверным, ты просто решила для себя, кто тебе дороже. Это нормально.</p><p>В конце концов, если бы мне предоставили возможность выбирать между тобой и Аркадией, я бы безо всяких колебаний выбрала тебя.</p><p>Зайди на чай. Заставь меня поверить, что в моей блядской никчемной жизни еще осталось что-то, ради чего можно жить. Кто-то, ради кого я пожертвовала бы всем: домом, близкими, здоровьем, жизнью.</p><p>Ты стольким пожертвовала ради меня. Я не имею никакого права оставаться все такой же эгоистичной сволочью. Я пытаюсь исправиться, правда, пытаюсь. Пока что ничего толком не получается, но я действительно хочу, чтобы ты больше не страдала из-за меня, из-за того, что я вечно вляпываюсь в дерьмо, что меня заносит, что я творю такую хуйню, что потом хрен разберешься, что вообще произошло.</p><p>Когда я узнала, что случилось с Рейчел, мне действительно снесло крышу. Я не буду оправдываться, смысла нет, мы обе знаем, к чему это все привело, через какой ад тебе пришлось пройти, чтобы спасти меня, безмозглую бессердечную суку. Я действительно виновата перед тобой, Макс. Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь меня простить?</p><p>Зайди на чай.</p><p>Ты появилась в моей жизни в тот самый момент, когда у меня почти закончились силы. Веришь или нет, но я снова начала резать себя, хоть и поклялась когда-то, что татуировка будет последней болью, которую я причиню себе. Мне нужно было выплеснуть все то отчаяние и ненависть к миру, что я испытывала все лето, с момента исчезновения Рейчел, и селфхарм был единственным, до чего я додумалась. Возможно, мне стоило набить еще один рукав, но тем летом у меня в кармане было пять баксов мелочью и куча долгов, так что иного выхода не было.</p><p>Я не понимаю, как ты еще держишься. Говоришь, любовь? Не знаю, любила ли я кого-нибудь до тебя по-настоящему, как человек. Не думаю, что после твоего отъезда вообще была похожа на человека. Скорее, на загнанное в угол животное, на одного из тех детей, которых настолько довели до ручки, что они в один прекрасный день вместо домашнего задания принесли в школу автомат.</p><p>Да. Я никого не любила. Я пыталась выжить. Этому нет никаких оправданий. До тебя я даже не знала, что вообще способна любить.</p><p>Зайди на чай. Прикоснись к шрамам у меня на ляжках и плечах, успокой, помоги поверить, что все позади, что я больше никогда не должна буду кромсать себя, как рождественского гуся, потому что ты будешь рядом. Потому что мы будем вместе. Я клянусь, я никогда никому не позволю тронуть тебя, ты достаточно настрадалась за ту ужасную неделю. Просто будь рядом. Будь рядом, Макс, а с остальным мы уж как-нибудь справимся.</p><p>Я хочу любить. Научи меня.</p><p>Научи меня быть человеком, прогони это уставшее, озлобленное на весь мир животное, в которое я превратилась за пять лет без тебя. Я давно не смеялась искренне, я почти забыла, как это делается, я давно не жила без вечной саднящей боли в области сердца, так помоги мне, помоги вернуться, помоги стать той Хлоей, которую ты знала до отъезда. Я хочу вновь начать жить.</p><p>Зайди на чай, Макс.</p><p>Я люблю тебя.</p><p>А ты?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>